


Did You Think I Was Gonna Miss My Brother's Wedding?

by Polaris676 (orphan_account)



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Ghost Finn, M/M, RIP Cory, finn's pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 06:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11731854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Polaris676
Summary: Even dead, Finn was never gonna miss Kurt's wedding.





	Did You Think I Was Gonna Miss My Brother's Wedding?

Okay, so being dead sucks. I honestly don't remember how I died. Car crash? Possibly. 

I watched as my friends and family mourned. As Kurt and Rachel struggled to live without me. 

Satana accusing Sue of hating me. Mr. Shue stealing my jacket from Satana, and her blaming Puck for it. 

I watched Kurt as he was beaten up, as Blaine laid next to him in his hospital bed.

I watched painfully when Kurt and Blaine broke up again. If I could only touch them, talk to them...tell them they need each other

Why the hell did Sue lock them in a elevator...with a puppet? 

To try and get them back together? Sue: I'm dead and even I find that insane.  
-  
Satana's a genius. Forcing my step-brother and his boyfriend to marry them, side by side.

I watch as Kurt and Blaine exchange their vows, as Burt tells them and Satana and Brittney to kiss each other

I felt something pulling me away. Was I finally leaving? No longer following my friends and family? 

Suddenly, I realized I don't wanna go. I want to stay. 

I look at Rachel, Tina, Artie, Mike, and realize...they don't need me to watch over them.

"I'll see you on the other side" I say. Looking at Kurt one last time, his eyes meet mine. 

He looks surprised and kinda freaked out but his eyes fill with tears as he smiles at me.

I smile back before I felt myself disappear.


End file.
